


We are Stronger Together

by QueenFrosty968



Category: Marvel
Genre: Eventual Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, Multi, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFrosty968/pseuds/QueenFrosty968
Summary: T'Challa, Bucky, Steve, and Tony are expecting! But there's just one question... Who are the Father's! That's all Tony and Steve want to know but their boyfriend's don't really care as long as they get to have a family. Unless someone wants to get in the way of that.Story will be probably better than the summary. Enjoy!





	1. Information chapter

**You need to read this before you read the story. So it will all make sense.**

* * *

 

**Categories of Intersexed People:**

**Category A** \- Males or Females with correct reproductive organs but also containing partially formed organs from the opposite gender (ex. A female child containing 100% of her correct reproductive organs but who also contains an under-formed, un-dropped testicle attached to her ovary or a male child containing 100% of his correct reproductive organs but who also contains a floating ovary)

 **Category B** \- Males or Females with correct reproductive organs but also containing fully formed organs from the opposite gender (ex. A male child containing 100% of his correct reproductive organs but who also contains a floating uterus and ovaries that are not attached to any other organ in the body or a female child containing 100% of her correct reproductive organs but who also contains fully formed, un-dropped testicles)

 **Category C** \- Males or Females with partially formed reproductive organs from both genders (ex. A child who has incomplete sets of both sexual organs, such as a child containing a uterus and vagina with vaginal opening, but instead of having ovaries, has a fully formed scrotum)

 **Category Q** \- This category only includes males and are males with full sets of both male and female reproductive organs but only the male organs are visible externally and the vaginal opening is located in the rectum

 **Category X** \- A person who is fully both male and female, having visible male reproductive organs as well as an external vaginal opening located behind the penis where the perineum should be on a "normal" male

* * *

 

**Wanted to put this in the story as it will be mentioned, not a lot but it will be mentioned. TTYL!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Tony's POV**

Today is a good day for me! Like a really good day. All of my boyfriends are coming home! Yes, you heard me right, I said boyfriends. I'm in a relationship with Steve, Bucky, and T'Challa. They're possibly the best things to ever happen to me.

We've all been dating for 3 years, and our four year anniversary is coming up. Now back to the 'them coming home' thing. They're all coming home, but at different times, but I'm gonna surprise each of them. Bucky is coming back from a mission, T'Challa back from Wakanda, and Steve's coming back from a SHEILD meeting. But, I know exactly what to do, to make sure they put their full attention on me.

**No one's POV**

**With Tony and Steve**

Tony was walking to the gym, since Steve went straight there after SHEILD meetings. Tony saw two demolished punching bags on the floor. 'The meeting must not have gone well.' Tony thought. He kept walking and just so happened to walk in the moment Steve broke another punching bag. "I think I'm wasting my money if you go through these punching bags everyday, like it's nothing." He said as Steve turned to look at him. "Sorry about that." He apologized. "It's fine, but now that we're out of punching bags, I'll just order double than what I usually get." Tony said as he walked over to Steve. "What are you doing? You've got a look in your eye." Steve said eyeing him.

"What, I can't admire how handsome one of my boyfriends are?" He said when he finally made it over to Steve. "Did you want to go wait for the others? Let me shower real quick and-" Steve started to say. "Nope, I want to spend time with just you right now." Tony said as he slipped a hand to Steve's ass. "Well, what did you have in mind?" Steve said catching the hint, and wrapping his arms around Tony's waist. "How about I join you in the shower?" He replied. "That sounds like a good idea to me." Steve said grabbing his hand and going to the shower room.

They made it to the shower room and started to undress. Tony was about to take his boxers off but stopped. He couldn't help but look at Steve's muscles that were glistening with sweat. Steve caught him staring and smirked. "See something you like?" He said gesturing towards his chest. "Matter of fact, yes I do." He said reliving himself of his boxers. They both stepped in the shower, turned it on, and could very clearly see their hard-on's. Steve made the first move and kissed Tony. It caught him by surprise but he kissed back nonetheless.

Tony moved his hands back to Steve's ass. Steve smirked and bit his bottom lip making Tony moan, and Steve saw his chance. He shoved his tounge in Tony's mouth and Tony tried to fight back, but he lost. He let the tounge roam his mouth before they broke apart for air. "You've gotten better at that." Tony said panting. "Yeah, but it gets better." Steve said lifting him up by his legs. He then took two fingers and quickly shoved them in Tony's hole. He did it quickly and it caught Tony by surprise. He grabbed Steve's shoulders and held on for dear life.

Steve kept doing it, eventually adding a third finger, and kissed along Tony's jaw and neck. Tony couldn't help but to moan. Since the shower was running, the water was speeding the process up a little bit. When he thought Tony was ready he pulled his fingers out and Tony whined at the loss of contact. Steve quickly replaced it with the tip of his cock. He pushed in nice and slow. Tony was loving every second of it all. Steve got his entire eight inch cock in, in one try. Steve stayed still until Tony started to buck his hips, signaling Steve to move.

Steve started at a nice slow pace thrusting in and out of Tony's tight ass. Tony moaned and clawed at Steve's back. Steve knew that he was getting closer and closer by the minute. "Fuck, Steve, go faster." Tony moaned. So he picked up the pace, going harder and faster each time. He was pounding Tony's ass and Tony was a moaning mess. Tony could tell that Steve was close, his thrusts were starting to get sloppy. After a little while Steve went as far as he could, and he came. The sudden shock sent Tony over the edge and he came on both of their chests and stomachs.

They were both left panting messes. "I think we should clean ourselves up." Steve said pulling out. Tony could only nod his head. Once he finally pulled out, he could see that Tony was still hard. So was he. He turned around, and bent over, to get some soap and felt Tony grab his ass. He looked over his shoulder to see Tony's eyes misty with lust. "You want a turn, don't you?" Steve asked as his dick twitched. "You made me feel good now it's my turn." Tony said pushing two fingers in. Steve let out a loud yelp at the sudden intrusion.

He soon got used to it though. Steve was holding on to a rail and letting Tony prepare him. Tony soon added a third finger and was stretching Steve's hole out by then. Tony then removed his fingers and replaced it with the tip of his cock. He pushed in nice and slow. Steve let out a loud moan as he did. Tony stayed still until Steve said, "Are you gonna move or are we gonna be here all day?" Looking over his shoulder.

Tony smirked and started a nice slow pace, teasing him. "Speed up or I'm taking the reins." Steve said in a husky voice. Tony knew what that would mean for him so he sped up the pace. He went as fast as he could, and had Steve moaning his name. "Oh, Tony!" Steve yelled, throwing his head back, as he hit his climax. Tony did too.

_Now_ they were done with sex.

Tony pulled out and let Steve stand up. "Well that was fun." Steve said. "Yeah." Tony replied. They washed off, put some towels on, and went to their room to get dressed. "Your gonna fo this with the others aren't you?" Steve asked putting his shirt on. "Yeah," Tony replied pulling some back skinny jeans on. "T'Challa gets home next so I'm gonna spend time with him." Tony said. "I want some time with Bucky first, then you can have him." Steve said as they went to the kitchen. "Sounds like a plan." Tony said getting a water bottle for him and Steve.

After that they both went their separate ways. Tony to his lab, and Steve to his art room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Bear with me because I change the ages of the people in my stories because I can. (To the people who hate.) And I have a fucked up timeline so live with it.

**Tony's POV**

After Steve and I had our 'fun', I started to worry. I had just remembered that we are both Catagory Q males and have a chance to get pregnant, but I quickly discarded that idea. I'm 36 years old, and Steve is over a hundred. My drinking problems would surely affect that, and Steve was told he was a Category Q male back when he was in the army. There was no way we could get pregnant.

"Boss, T'Challa has arrived and I informed him that you wanted to see him," Friday said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Where did you tell him to meet me?" I asked. "I told him to wait in your shared bedroom, because the last time you had sex in the laboratory you were extra sore for days." Friday replied. "Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to get this oil off of me." I said as I started to put my tools away. "Yes Boss." I went to the guest floor of the tower and took a shower in one of the spare rooms. I didn't have any spare clothes so I walked back in only my towel.

**No one's POV**

When Tony opened the door, he saw T'Challa sitting on the edge of the bed. When he saw Tony he had a look of surprise on his face. "Friday said that you wanted to see me. I didn't think you would show up wearing nothing." T'Challa said with a smirk as he stood and walked over to him. Tony shut and locked the door then turned to face him. "Ran out of clean clothes, and you know I can't do laundry for shit." Tony said when T'Challa finally reached him. "Maybe I should start hiding your clothes so this can happen more often." He said, in a low and husky voice, as he put his hands over Tony's that were holding up his towel. That made Tony's dick twitch. "What do you say we we have ourselves some fun?" T'Challa said with his signature smirk. "How about it?" Tony replied lightly tugging at his shirt. T'Challa got the message and starts to take his clothes off.

T'Challa finally takes off his boxers to reveal his already hard member. "Will you drop the towel now? It is nothing I haven't seen already." T'Challa said pulling Tony close by his hips. Tony instantly complied, dropping the towel at his feet. T'Challa moved in and kissed Tony. The kiss was full of lust and passion. Tony kissed back, and it soon turned into a French kiss. This lasted for all of five minutes, but it felt like forever for the both of them. They broke apart for air and Tony hid his face in T'Challa's chest. They stood there for a while, trying to catch their breath.

When T'Challa finally caught his breath he said, "Will you be a good kitten for me?" He said, using his fingers to push Tony's head up to look at him. "Depends on what I get out of this." Tony said licking his lips. T'Challa didn't say anything but turned around and got in the bed. He used his fingers to make the 'come here' gesture. Tony went over to him and was instantly pulled down. Tony saw T'Challa's member leaking pre-cum and did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He put it in his mouth. "Mmmm," T'Challa moaned.

Tony bobbed his head up and down, earning various grunts and moans from the older man. He could feel that T'Challa was getting close. He could feel his member pulsing in his mouth. He let go and heard T'Challa whine at the loss of contact. He then repositioned himself so that he was ever-so slighty hovering over the tip of T'Challa's thick member. He then lowered himself on it, his ass taking its sweet time to take the cock in. Tony out a small grunt when he got to the base. Tony quickly adjusted to being stretched out. T'Challa put his hands on his hips and picked him up slightly. Then roughly brought him back down.

Tony loved the heat pooling in his stomach from T'Challa's member. They did this for another ten minutes or so, then T'Challa was bored of it. Tony let out a gasp as he was flipped over on to his stomach. "A heads-up would have been nice." Tony said, once he found his voice, trying to look back at him. "Well then you wouldn't have agreed to this." T'Challa said as he slowly pushed in. Tony was loving every minute of it. They kept this up for a while, Tony's grunts slowly turning into moans. T'Challa was getting exceptionally faster with every thrust.

Tony was soon a moaning mess, something that seemed to happen whenever he was a bottom. "I'm getting close kitten." T'Challa said panting. "Me too." T'Challa did a few more thrusts and then went deep and let out his seed. The force of it set Tony off and he came all over the sheets. "Well that is one way to say 'Welcome home'." T'Challa said pulling out. "Yeah, and now I'm happy that Bucky gets home last." Tony said. "Why are you happy about that?" He asked. "Because he likes it rough and I'm already slighty sore from you and Steve." Tony replied going into the bathroom, T'Challa following behind him.

Tony then started to run some bath water and added some oils to it. "I am sorry kitten if I had known I wouldn't have had sex with you." T'Challa said with a look of guilt on his face. "Well who said that I regret it." Tony said getting into the water. "Okay, but next time tell me, I don't want to hurt you." T'Challa said getting in behind him.

When they were done with their bath, they got dressed then went to the living room to watch a movie.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not my lemon. I got lazy and found another story.

The best thing ever after a long day at work was a hot shower, Bucky was sure that everyone would agree with him to that. Especially when this particular day – like today – had been totally stressful and sucked balls. Literally. No one had been listening to him, not when they divided up into groups, neither when they actually started discussion their mission. He had had the perfect solution for the rat run, but who would listen to him? Right, no one. Not even flexing his metal arm had helped, neither smashing his fist down on the desk when Clint made another stupid joke regarding Natasha's underwear.

Ugh, sometimes it really sucked to be a novice among the Avengers.

But well, the day was over, a super nice weekend with Steve was awaiting him and the first thing he planned to do was to take a hot shower. Oh yes, that would be so nice. That's why he sped up his movements of taking off his shoes in the hallway, only to peel his own body out of his leather jacket. God, soon he would have to wear his winter jacket as it was getting too cold for leather...

Damn, he really preferred summer. At least it was making him forget about certain memories, despite the disgusting way sweaty clothes were clinging to his body.

Sighing because of the cold weather, the brunette quickly walked over to the stairs and hurried upstairs but stopped dead in his tracks in front of the doors to his and Steve's bedroom when he heard running water coming from the bathroom ensuite. For a moment, his eyes widened in surprise because he didn't expect Steve to be at home already since he usually had to work longer on fridays because of some missions of high importance, but this truly was a nice surprise – it meant that they would spend even more time together and it was making him happy.

Smiling, he entered the bedroom quietly without making sound, noticing relieved that the door to the bathroom was opened so that he could sneak inside after he dropped his sweater on top of the bed, making a note in his mind to put it into the laundry basket later because he hated chaos, especially at the place he slept. The same went for his jeans, but he quickly forgot about everything when he entered the bathroom only in his shorts and found Steve in the shower, completely naked. Sure, he should have expected that since he already heard the water running, but actually 'seeing' it almost made his legs give in.

Steve was standing in their separate shower, the glass doors weren't completely closed so that he had a nice view on his lover's glorious, well sculpted body. That sight made him swallow as his mouth watered almost immediately and he couldn't help but stare for a few moments as his lover let the water run over his body, his head put back in his neck with his eyes closed. He just stood there and let the water wash over him and even though Bucky wanted to open his mouth and say something, show him that he was there, at home, already, he couldn't – his throat was dry and he couldn't get a single word out.

But at least his body was functioning pretty perfectly as he approached the shower, kicking off his shorts in the meantime, completely ignoring them. His eyes were fixed on the figure in front of him for the whole time, even when he slipped into the shower himself, still unnoticed by Steve who slowly started to move his hands over his chest, probably in an attempt to wash himself. He almost gasped when he got close to his lover and the hot water hit him, but he swallowed the gasp down by gently pressing his lips to the other's shoulder, feeling how the blond tensed for a moment but when he let his arms wander to his stomach and hugged him from behind, he visibly relaxed and even leaned into his touch as he recognized his lover only by touch.

Bucky didn't say anything as he kept kissing his wet skin, gently dragging his tongue over the water droplets, licking them away, while his hands were slightly massaging Steve's hard stomach, feeling how his muscles tensed beneath his fingertips, but he soon moved his hands back to the other's shoulders and gently started to scratch him, slowly but firmly dragging his nails over his wet skin.

The blond shuddered at that which made Bucky grin because he knew exactly how much his lover loved it to have his back scratched, that's why he continued doing so, moving his hands in circles while his lover kept letting out those sweet, little moans which slowly made his blood flow into southern regions. Bucky wasn't even ashamed for that, because: Who could blame him that his body reacted to this Adonis? To his very personal Adonis, which only made him more addicted to him...

Ah, Bucky truly was deep into this and he had a very hard proof for this right between his legs. It was embarrassing that he got so hard in a matter of minutes, but it really wasn't his fault. Steve was simply perfect, from the inside as well as from the outside and his perfect body was simply making things to him, especially now when he had him naked in front of him, showing him with his little noises that he liked what the brunette was doing to him. It was only natural that his body reacted to him.

That's why he simply forgot about his shame and slowly moved his hands to Steve's front again after he finished scratching him and plastered his chest to the broad back, pressing his hard erection to the firm ass in front of him while his fingers continued tracing invisible lines on the stomach, slowly moving to the muscular chest where his finger tips started to rub in alluring motions over the hardened nipples. Bucky liked to imagine they hardened due to his touches and when Steve slightly moaned after their hips collided, Bucky knew that he was on the safe side.

Steve definitely wanted him – of course he did, but he for sure wouldn't push him away now. It gave him a feeling of security to know that Steve wanted it equally – and he was fully convinced when he let his right hand roam down to his lover's cock which was fully hard by now. He grinned and reached over for a gel, only to squeeze some of it into his palm which he quickly warmed up in his hands by rubbing them against each other before he started to wash his lover thoroughly.

Bucky's hands moved slowly over the blond's back, taking in the feeling of his hard muscles under his palms, the way they slid over his slick skin. It was so soft and warm, so familiar that the brunette couldn't help himself but lean over and press his lips against the nape in front of him, tasting Steve's unique savor beneath the water and soap the blond seemed to have used beforehand.

His taste and the smell that was coming off of him in waves was making Bucky weak in the legs and before he could stop himself, he gently bit down on Steve's nape, making him moan at the sudden violence against his skin, causing the brunette to grin and only continue marking him. It always made him feel good to see the marks on Steve's skin, which made him proud of himself because everyone would be able to see that he was off limits. After all, suit and tie – or his uniform – couldn't hide every hickey he gave him... and Bucky knew exactly where to place them so they would be seen.

After a few moments more, in which the only audible things were the running water mixed with Steve's soft moans, Bucky moved his hands to the other's chest and washed his skin there as well, down to his stomach with slow and intense movements. By the way his lover shuddered against him, he could tell that he liked it a lot and when he gripped his hips hard, pulling him back to himself so that his own hard cock was trapped between his stomach and Steve's ass, both of them let out a gasp which told the other that way more was about to come. And it made Bucky bite down on his lip in anticipation.

Licking his abused lip only seconds later, Bucky wrapped his fingers slowly around Steve's manhood, giving it a slight squeeze. God, the blond was so hard for him that it almost drove him insane, he felt so hard and soft in his hand at the same time, the velvety skin feeling heavenly in his palm. If he could, he would stroke him forever, but he knew that this wouldn't be enough for Steve, that's why he kissed his way from his shoulder over his neck to his ear, living hickeys on his way, before he gently bit down on the blond's earlobe and slightly pulled at it with his teeth.

„Would you like me to suck on that hard rock beauty now?", he asked out of breath, murmuring right into Steve's ear who threw his head into his neck at that, letting out a breathless moan as he leaned his head against Bucky's shoulder, keeping his eyes closed while he bit down on his lip hard. And yes, Bucky didn't need any more confirmation for his coming actions, even less when he started to grind against the blond, making him moan softly. He loved his voice, he simply loved it when he vocalized his desire. And hell, he did right now. He almost put on a show and the brunette literally got off on that.

Just as he started to rub his cock against the crack of his lover's ass, the latter suddenly turned around to look at him and when Bucky saw the pure lust written on his face, he almost fainted. The expression on Steve's face was so intense that it made him swallow and kiss.

Bucky literally lunged forward at him, cupping his face with both of his hands and clashed their mouths together, kissing him as if this was the only purpose in his life. Steve immediately opened his mouth for him, accepting his demanding tongue which immediately licked over his lips right into the velvety heat of his mouth, the same time as Steve slung his arms around his waist and moved his tongue against the brunette's, literally kissing him breathless. Steve's pure taste almost drove him mad and made him pull at his lower lip with his teeth as he broke the kiss, simply because he had to take a deep breath.

Panting hard, both of them, they stood in front of each other for a moment, only staring into the other's eyes, before Bucky finally made a move again and slowly started to sink down onto his knees while he kissed his way down, covering Steve's body in feathery kisses, only here and there sucking a mark into the wet skin. By now, his heart was thundering madly in his ears and the only thing he could hear was its beat, mingled with the rushing water. And it only intensified when he finally kneeled on the cold tiles, Steve's proudly erect cock right in front of his eyes, making the blood in his veins roar with desire – and without thinking twice about it, he braced his hands against his lover's thighs and swallowed his cock in one go until its head hit the back of his throat and his nose met the lower stomach in front of him.

He groaned at the feeling of that heavy cock on his tongue, enjoyed how it pushed it down, weighing so deliciously in his mouth that he simply had to swallow around him, making himself as tight as possible for Steve. He closed his eyes as he felt how they started to burn from the stretching of his mouth, the penetration of his throat, but he loved it. Fuck, he truly loved sucking Steve off because the latter always got off on it so good, rewarding Bucky with his hot semen which he always swallowed greedily if not wished ulterior by his lover. Just like always, he couldn't wait to taste him again this time, but he also wanted to get properly marked by him, wanted to feel Steve covering him in his come, showing him that he only belonged to him. And lord, alone the imagination made Bucky's cock throb in anticipation.

As he took his lover particularly deep down his throat, he felt how Steve's legs shook uncontrollable and the whimper he let out was... wow. Bucky opened his eyes even though he wanted to keep them closed as the water was spraying right into his face, recoiling from the blond's body where it hit his skin, but it was worth it to blink against the water when he saw the expression on his face. One second was enough to make him close his eyes again and work on his cock even more intense until he felt how Steve sagged a bit against the tiles, as his legs gave in.

Bucky immediately released him from his mouth and wrapped his fingers around the base of his manhood, stroking it slow and intense while he licked the underside of the head, his eyes now fixed on Steve's. His lover was constantly looking at him, which he noticed now, not taking his eyes off of him for even a second and the fact that he literally observed him was only adding to Bucky's own arousal. He simply loved it when Steve was watching him, no matter when or where. The feeling of his eyes on him was sending sparks of arousal right down to his own cock and this time was no different.

The brunette gripped his own manhood with his free hand and stroked himself lazily, still lapping at the tip of Steve's cock which was rock hard by now and when he pressed the flat of his tonton against the slit, he could clearly taste the precum even through the water washed away most of it.

Bucky just opened his mouth to ask how Steve wanted to come, but the latter's shaking hand found its way into his wet hair where it gripped him hard, trying to push him closer to his cock again.

It seemed like someone still didn't have enough of the hot tightness of his throat, but well, who was he to say no to that? The desire on the blond's face was so clearly readable that he just had to give in to the pushing and swallowed him down again, groaning around the cock in his mouth when he heard Steve's moan which almost could count as a sough – and it went right through his whole body as if thunder struck him.

It didn't take him long to make Steve come, though, because as soon as he let go of his own manhood only to cup his lover's balls with his now free hand and started to massage it, Steve's cock started to pulse inside of his mouth, making it water even more if it was still possible, but before he could back off, the blond already reached his climax and shot the first spout of come onto his tongue after he pushed himself even deeper into the brunette's tight throat with a loud shout, only to paint Bucky's cheeks with it after the latter pulled away and closed his eyes, stroking the manhood with hard and fast movements of his hand through his orgasm until the blond's legs were shaking even more.

He leaned his head back against the cold tiles and panted hard while Bucky licked the last remains of come off of his cock, but the blond quickly got himself back together and gently rubbed his thumb over his cheek with a pleased smile on his lips, washing his own semen from his lover's face. Bucky immediately leaned into the touch and tilted his head to the side, turning it until he was able to suck Steve's thumb between his lips, gently biting down on it which made the blond man gasp and himself grin dirty.

Bucky felt incredibly pleased with himself when he saw the dilated pupils of his lover, but as much as this sight was making him happy – his cock was literally screaming for attention as it twitched impatient when he grazed its tip with his fingertips. So he definitely had to do something against it. That's why he got up slowly, licking Steve's stomach in the process until he reached his mouth and let the blond taste himself on his tongue a bit until he nonchalantly pushed his groin against Steve's. He was driven by desire now, his mind was completely drained and fogged and the only thing he wanted was to get off. Badly. He didn't even think straight anymore.

"I want to fuck you", is why he blatantly said, right into his face while his cock twitched against Steve's who slightly groaned at his words. It made Bucky sober up a bit and for a moment, he was able to get through the haze in his brain, because after all, he didn't get to be on top very often so maybe Steve was about to say no? But just as he leaned back to tell him that it was okay if he didn't want to, he met his lover's blown eyes and licked his lips when Steve wordlessly pushed a bottle of oil into his hand which he pulled from the small shelf in their shower and turned around.

Bucky swallowed hard at the sight he was rewarded with: Steve bracing himself against the wall with both of his hands, his forehead leaned against the tiles while his legs were spread and his ass presented to him.

The brunette slightly whined at that before he tried to gain control over himself again which was pretty hard by now. His instincts took over and the only thing he wanted was to bury himself as deep as possible in that tight heat of his lover, but he knew that he had to take it slow and quickly slickened his fingers with the oil, only to push one of them into Steve's tight hole after he licked over the small opening with a few laps of his tongue, relaxing him this way because he knew how much the blond liked to get rimmed by him.

And he was right: Steve moaned in delight and moved his ass back against him, demanding more – and Bucky gave it to him by finally inserting his fingers into him. He did it carefully, though, since he was still able to think rationally enough not to hurt him and stretched him by fucking him first on one, then on two fingers, while he pulled them out almost completely to play with his entrance, making him lose up this way, only to push them back in again. Steve breathed hard during the stretching and when Bucky made another hickey on his neck he moaned so sweetly that he simply couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his fingers out and oiled his manhood generously before lining it up with Steve's entrance, slowly pushing in.

Bit by bit, the blond's body swallowed him deeper while Bucky had a hard time to control himself. He was so mad from desire that he didn't even notice how he dug his fingers into Steve's hips, keeping him in place as he worked his hips in circling motions, getting deeper into the other until their bodies met, which only made Bucky's grip tighten more. It for sure would bruise, but right now he couldn't think about any consequences. He just wanted to fuck the hell out of his lover,now.

When he bottomed out, he thought that he heard Steve whisper something that sounded like and damn, that feels amazing, but he wasn't quite sure thanks to his blood that was roaring in his ears now, but when his lover let out a sharp cry as he hit his prostate, Bucky knew that he was enjoying himself very well. Which was good, because the brunette wanted to make him feel as good as possible, giving him the pleasure he deserved, especially in moments like these when he let his lover having his way with him.

"Are you okay like this?", Bucky got out with his last willpower as he gently started to massage the hips under his hands, as if apologizing for bruising them which caused him to worry for a moment, but Steve quickly nodded, obviously not able to vocalize his answer, making Bucky proud of himself.

It was good to know that he could take the blond's breath away. It made him feel warm inside and he already wanted to expand his thoughts, but fortunately – because seriously, this would have totally killed the mood – Steve turned around and looked at the brunette from the corner of his eyes and the expression on his face ripped him out of his thoughts.

He looked so utterly horny that Bucky couldn't help himself but start thrusting into him, driving his cock deep inside of his lover who moaned at that in such a desperate way that his movements only gained speed. He couldn't stop his hips from pounding against Steve's ass and the sound of skin on skin, flesh meeting flesh, kept him going. His vision went white as he fucked as intense as never before, in deep and hard strokes.

The desire in his veins drove him mad, literally and by now he could only think about his own release. He wanted to spill his semen inside of that perfect ass which he owned right now, fucking fast and ferocious and which tightened so perfectly around him when he hit Steve's prostate, making him scream in pleasure.

Grinning, Bucky gripped his hips again and kept the position, pounding into him in the right angle until he saw from the corner of his eyes how Steve's right hand slid down from the wall between his legs where he took a tight grip around his own cock.

God damn it, the thought alone that he got him hard another time almost sent Bucky off of the edge but he held himself back in the last second and fucked slower into the body in front of him, but now even harder instead. Steve was moaning so loudly that it sent shivers down the brunette's spine and when he hit the other's prostate particularly hard which caused Steve to clench tightly around him – a sign for Bucky that he was coming into his hand right this moment – he couldn't keep himself together anymore and moaned his lover's name while he threw his head back into his neck, his hips still moving in short, erratic thrusts as he released his semen deep inside of him.

It almost made him black out, the intensity of his orgasm was overwhelming and his last thought before he closed his eyes completely exhausted and leaned his forehead against his lover's shoulder blade, breath leaving his mouth in sharp gasps, was, that he was the one and only allowed to mark Steve like this – and this was all he needed to know right this moment.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is in for a whirlwind of emotions. That is all. Once again I got lazy and found another story. If you want the link to this one and the previous one ask me in the comments. I may or may not get to you in time.

Tony's world was narrowed down to unrelenting pleasure, the denial of release and the wickedly pleased voice of Bucky Barnes. He squirmed, whimpering and tensing, as the toy pressed unforgivingly against his prostate increased the speed of its vibrations causing him to keen brokenly.

"Please please please please please please please." He was practically choking on the word, desperate for freedom and release but blue-grey eyes dark with lust merely watched him with a knowing glint.

Bucky's fingers lightly caressed his achingly hard cock causing Tony to jerk and moan desperately. "What does my needy little slut need?" Tony moaned when Bucky's low voice called him that name. It was dirty-bad-wrong and he loved it. The fact that Bucky indulged him, turned from sweet and adoring to name calling and rough, was an incredible turn on and Tony wanted to yank him down for a kiss but the enhanced restraints wouldn't allow it.

Bucky's touch came again, teasing and never giving Tony what he needed. Tony thrashed in his bonds, face hot and mouth moving soundlessly as Extremis threatened to break his restraints, as pleasure ripped through him and hit that wall again that prevented it from completely washing over him.

He was going out of his mind. The restraints strained with his movements but held as intended for their rougher play.

Bucky was far too good at pushing him and pushing him until he was mindless with pleasure and need. "Any louder and they're going to know what a wanton little whore you are, doll." Lips pressed against the tip of his cock and Tony choked as he tried to thrust up against Bucky's mouth but he couldn't move. He felt like a wanton whore and Tony wasn't about to bite back the sounds of pleasure being ripped from him.

"I am." His fingers curled as he strained and clenched down on the toy increasing its speed once again. Tony sobbed with the sensation. "I am a wanton whore! Please please please please."

"What are you a slut for, doll? Hmmm?"

Anything. Everything. Please please please.

Tony's toes curled, the muscles in his body trembling with restrained pleasure and Extremis blazing through him, as he tried rocking down into the toy inside of him and back up towards Bucky's mouth. He needed something and his body was screaming for it.

His eyes were probably glowing at this point.

"Your cock! I'm a slut for your cock." His voice was wrecked sounding even to his own ears. "Dammit Snowflake!"

Bucky moved up Tony's body, tongue brushing over a hard nipple before he nipped at the sensitive skin and grinned against Tony's chest when Tony jolted under him. "Must not be doing something right if you're still sassing me, slut."

Every single time Tony heard Bucky call him a slut, a whore or any other name the desperation, and arousal, inside of him ratcheted up. There was something filthy and wrong and hot about hearing those names falling from Bucky's mouth in that Brooklyn accent. It had also been a completely unexpected kink they had stumbled on when Bucky had slipped and called him an eager slut several months ago.

"You just love when I do that, don't you?" Bucky breathed against his ear, grinning again, as his tongue traced the shell of Tony's ear and sent shivers racing through him. "You love when I call you my whore or my slut." Tony jerkily nodded, not quite able to voice it because it was so fucking true and they both knew it, as Bucky chuckled lowly against his ear.

"Such a dirty little thing, aren't you? What do you think our teammates would say if they knew what a cock-hungry slut you are? Would they be surprised?" Bucky's hand moved down, teased Tony's aching cock again, as Tony pushed up into him and writhed in his bindings. "Maybe we should change your call-sign to Iron Slut? Would you like that?"

Oh fuck. Tony's breathing hitched as Bucky's hand moved down, between his spread legs, to brush against his rim. He bucked up, groaning and whimpering, as everything in him seemed to sink into the desperation and pleasure that was filling him.

"Hmmmm…maybe not." Bucky moved away, slowly, as Tony strained to follow him and mentally snarled when he couldn't. The restraints didn't give as he watched Bucky looking down at him with clear want. "Only I get to call you that. You're my eager slut, my wanton whore. Aren't you, doll?"

"Yes! Only yours. Please,Bucky, please."

"You're always so tempting, sweetheart."

That sounded promising. He could see how hard Bucky's cock was, how it leaked at the tip, as Tony moaned and writhed on the mattress. Tony wanted it rough and dirty and greedy tonight.

He needed it.

Tony could have wept when that horrible, evil toy that felt unfairly amazing, was pulled out and tossed idly aside as though it was a mere afterthought despite the fact that it had been sweetly torturing him for ages.

"Show me what an eager slut you are, doll. Show me how badly you want me."

Tony spread his legs wide, wishing briefly that he wasn't restrained and prevented from moving much of anything, as he lifted his hips as best he could. "Need you. Please Bucky…feel so empty."

It wasn't just Extremis burning underneath his skin. The burning need was driving him crazy.

"I know, doll. You're always so greedy for my cock, aren't you?" Tony nodded and whined when Bucky moved between his legs, idly stroking his cock and fucking teasing Tony with the sight of his hand moving, before he moved to press it against where Tony desperately wanted it. His breathing shuddered in his chest, catching even as his heart pounded, before Bucky pushed and started to spread him wide.

His mouth fell open, his head shoved back against the mattress, as moans spilled out of him without thought. It felt so good. The burn, the stretch and the increasingly full feeling all felt so fucking good.

Bucky always split him open in the best way and Tony rode the edge of it with anticipation. Sometimes he felt spoiled having a lover like Bucky.

Strong, capable hands held onto him as Bucky bottomed out and gave him time to adjust. "Not fucking breakable." Tony managed to grit out as his eyes flashed and his body trembled. He clenched down on Bucky, body thrumming with the need to move, before Bucky was fucking into him and giving him exactly what he wanted.

"No. You're not." Bucky's voice was low and rough, "My eager slut is far from breakable." The mattress groaned softly under the force of Bucky's thrusts and Tony let sounds of pleasure fill the air as he burned with building desire. He barely noticed when the headboard started knocking against the wall.

Bucky's name tumbled from his lips, spilled out easily with every jolt of pleasure, as Bucky angled himself so every thrust nailed Tony's prostate. He was pretty sure they could hear him several floors down but Tony didn't care.

"That's it, slut. Let me know how good you feel…how much you want it."

"Yes! Oh fuck, Bucky, so much. Need it. Harder please please please please." A hand moved between them, moved with experience, to free his cock. Tony's body bowed, pressed hard up against Bucky's, as he came with a wail between them.

Tony was shuddering and jerking and writhing as pleasure drowned out everything else in the world except for Bucky and the bliss of orgasm.

Everything in him went limp with a gasp, his muscles liquid and his body burning, while Bucky thrust forward faster and faster. The sounds of fucking, Bucky's own hitching breathing and the absolute filthy spilling from his mouth. Tony could tell that Extremis was working overtime as blood rushed downward.

In no time he was hard again, Tony both hating and loving his enhanced body's perks, as Bucky fucked him towards a second orgasm.

"So good. Such a good little slut. So good for me, doll. Feel so fucking good around my cock." Bucky's hips jerked forward faster and faster until Tony, sensitive and still practically burning from his first orgasm, came again.

It only took four more thrusts before Bucky slammed up into him, hips jerking, as he came with a moan of Tony's name and the press of lips against Tony's bared neck. Tony's fingers would have been knotted in Bucky's hair and yanking him up into a kiss but his restraints kept his arms secured.

"Snowflake." He whined it, trying to move his head, before Bucky looked up at him and pressed their lips together. Tony sighed into it, pleased and content, as the unbearably soft kiss stole his breath.

"My beautiful, sweet genius." The words were breathed against his lips. Blue-grey eyes were filled with affection and love. The rough, kinky edges from only seconds before had smoothed out into the charming and soft lines he was more familiar with.

Tony grinned in response.

He was ridiculously lucky and he absolutely knew it. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Month 1**

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Clint asked packing his files up since their meeting was finished. Rhodey over heard Clint and stayed back. Tony and Steve ignored his question and continued to read the files they were given. They were the only ones still in the meeting room. They could feel the other two still staring at them. Then they finally caved in. "Yes we're fine." They said simultaneously.

"Really? 'cause you both look a little pale. More so than usual." Rhodey said when he finally got a good look at them. They were both hunched over the table. They also looked like they could pass out at any moment.

They didn't reply. The truth was they both felt light-headed and nauseous. All they wanted was to go home and curl up in bed with their partners. They just thought it was from a lack of sleep. They hadn't really gotten any good sleep for the past three days.

"Seriously guys, are you sure you're ok?" Clint asked. They were used to his games of 21 questions because he was curious. But today they both just wanted to snap at him. They were both feeling cranky and they really didn't want to be bothered.

"Yes," They snapped."We're fine."

They both, thank gods, finally got the message and left it at that. They then went back to reading their files, knowing Fury would breif them on it the next day. They could both still feel the others staring at them. But they were just grateful that they had stopped asking questions.

Tony and Steve both climbed into bed around 9 o'clock that evening. Pulling the covers up to their chins. They were both in the middle with T'Challa, on the right, laying next to Steve with his computer in his lap, and Bucky, on the left next, to Tony reading a book.

"It's a little early for you two don't you think?" Bucky asked. "It is almost 9 o'clock." T'Challa said with a smirk.

"We're tired." Steve said into his pillow, while snuggling closer T'Challa's hip. Tony doing the same to Bucky. In return, the other men carded their fingers through soft blond hair and thick brown hair. Bucky used in flesh hand. The others both hummed in contentment. They decided it wouldn't be that hard to type and read with one hand.

Over the course of a few days Tony and Steve noticed something was off about them. They weren't sure what it was. Maybe it was the sudden onslaught of fatigue, or their unusual sluggishness, but something was definitely wrong.

They both pondered this as they were taking sips from their coffee. They were also enjoying the peace and quiet of everyone else in the tower sleeping. They both had meetings, at SHEILD and Stark Industries. They had to leave in about an hour. And despite the coffee, which they'd had three cups of each. They still felt exhausted.

They just hoped they could find out what it was. And soon.

* * *

 

**Most chapters will be short don't expect them to be lengthy. I'm a very lazy person.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Month 2**

_**With Tony** _

Tony shook and gripped the toilet as he vomited for the second time that day.

This was getting ridiculous.

First earlier that morning at work, now at headquarters. It also happened yesterday morning and the morning before that. If the others had noticed anything at all, they just weren't saying anything.

He gagged again.

About twenty minutes ago, the nausea was even more intense than it had been before, so he went to the men's room to splash cold water on his face and try to regain his senses. Thinking that it would help, but it didn't help much.

Tony had turned on the faucet, watching the water run for a few seconds, and then his stomach decided to flip upside down. Turning on his heel he rushed into one of the stalls, barely making it in time. He collapsed on his knees and threw up what was left in his stomach.

Now, he was sitting against the gray wall of the bathroom stall panting. He wiped the involuntary tears out of his eyes and reached over to flush the toilet. He felt hot and uncomfortable in his AC/DC shirt and jeans. He wanted nothing more than to go home and collapse into bed.

But the members of the Avengers had a meeting in two minutes.

Tony forced himself to stand up and debated whether or not he had the time to make some coffee. To wake himself up and get the God-awful taste out of his mouth.

_**With Steve** _

Steve was on his way to the meeting room before a wave a nausea hit him. He made sure that no one was paying attention and then quickly left for the men's room. When he got there he shut and locked the main door. Then turned on his heel and rushed into one of the stalls. He collapsed on his knees and puked his guts out into the toilet.

When the nausea let up a little he flushed the toilet, and stood up, and walked over to the sink. He turned the faucet on and splashed the water on his face. He took one look in the mirror and instantly knew that someone was wrong. His hair looked disheveled, he was pale, and he had bags under his eyes. Steve couldn't ponder what was was wrong with him as his stomach decided to do backflips.

He rushed into the stall and emptied his stomach into it once again. When he was left gaging he flushed the toilet, then decided to go and make some coffee to wake himself up and get the taste out of his mouth.

He was only a little surprised when he saw Tony already there and waiting on a pot to finish. "What happened to you?" Tony asked. "I could say the same for you." Steve said as the pot finally finished.

They both made themselves a cup then left for the meeting room. They had a silent agreement to not speak about what happened and went about their business.

* * *

 

"Can we start already? Tony and Cap are like twenty minutes late." Clint complained for the third time in five minutes. "One: will you shut the fuck up already, you're more whiney than a toddler, and Two: No we can't start without them they need to know everything that's going to happen." Fury said from his seat at the head of the table.

"You would have started the meeting if I was late." Clint tried to reason. "While that is true, but they are important assets to the team and will need to know everything." T'Challa said with his most serious face. "Yes, what he said." Bucky said with the same look. "I'm giving them five more minutes." Fury said with his usual look of annoyance.

Bucky and T'Challa may have had their serious faces on but they were a nervous wreck underneath. They were used to Tony being late, but Steve was always on time. And they both remembered him being right behind them when they were walking to the meeting room. They really hoped nothing had happened to them.

Just then the doors to the meeting room opened swiftly and in walked Tony and Steve. They both had a cup of coffee in their hands and their faces said 'no bullshit'. "Are you kidding me?! You two were late for coffee." Clint yelled. They downright growled at him and took their seats. T'Challa and Bucky could feel the annoyance rolling off of them in waves.

"Alright then, now that everyone is here, let's get on with the meeting." Fury said as a hologram appeared and he continued with the meeting. Bucky took out a sliver of paper and wrote something down then handed it to T'Challa. _"Let's have FRIDAY check them out when we get home."_ So they wouldn't get caught he nodded in response then went back to listening to Fury.

After the meeting everyone but the foursome had somewhere else to go. Tony and Steve were exhausted and fell asleep on the couches in their very large living room. When they were sure that Tony and Steve were alseep T'Challa and Bucky told FRIDAY to do a scan.

It took about twenty minutes then FRIDAY told them something shocking. _"My scanners can't pick up what's wrong with Boss and Cap."_ "Is that your way of saying you don't know?" Bucky asked.

 _"Yes, Boss was supposed to give me an update last week. But he never got around to it."_ She replied.

"So we won't know unless we take them to a doctor." T'Challa said but it wasn't a question. _"Exactly."_  FRIDAY said. It was silent for a little while.

"Yes, we understand." T'Challa replied, they got quiet again, then T'Challa said "What if we tell them to make a doctor's appointment? That way they can find out what's wrong with them. They can hear it from a professional." Bucky took a minute to take in what he said, then realized that it was their best shot.

They then went to the living room and gently woke the other two up. "Hey we've noticed that you guys aren't well, and we think you should go see a doctor." Bucky said after they had fully woken up. "Just to make sure you are okay." T'Challa said backing Bucky up. "Okay, I'll call and make an appointment." Tony said searching for his phone. _"Your phone is upstairs Boss."_  FRIDAY said, surprisingly keeping her word to not say anything.

"Alright." Tony said getting up to go upstairs. They all went upstairs, Tony made the call, told them the date then, they all decided that it was time for bed, they each did their own nightly routine and climbed into bed. Steve and Tony slept on the outside just in case they got sick again.

* * *

 

Tony and Steve both sat in the boring and dim-lit waiting room of the hospital. There were people coughing and pale and everything else that could be wrong, sitting around them.They then suddenly regret coming here. Just then a nurse stepped out and said, "Stark, Rogers." While looking around the waiting room.

They both stood and nervously walked over to her. "Hello my name is Nurse Joy, if you would follow me please." She said with a cheery voice, sounding the exact opposite of how they both felt. She lead them down a hall to two separate rooms. "Mr. Stark you're in this room," Nurse Joy said pointing to the first room. "And Mr. Rogers you're in here." She opened the doors for them then left.

_**With Steve** _

After about ten minutes the door opened again to reveal a petite woman. "Hello I'm Doctor Julie and I'll be doing your examination today." She said walking more into the room. She shut the door and walked over to shake his hand. "Hello Doctor Julie, I'm Steve Rogers. But I'm guessing you already knew that, sorry." He said shaking her hand back. "That's quite alright. Now what seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"I don't really know. I've been sick for a couple of weeks. But occasionally I'll be extremely hungry, but I can't keep that down for more than an hour or two. I've also been really sluggish lately, and drinking coffee doesn't seem to help." Steve explained. Doctor Julie was taking notes the entire time.

"Okay, and is there anything else?" She asked. "I've also been gaining weight in the stomach area." Steve said looking away from her.

"I can assure you that's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm here to help you, not make fun of you." She said putting a hand over his. "And for what it's worth I think I know what the problem is. But I'll need to do some blood work to be certain, I'll be right back." She said grabbing her clipboard and walking out the door.

_**With Tony** _

It was about twenty minutes later when the door finally opened. "Mr. Stark? Hello I'm Doctor Julie." She said stepping in. She walked over to shake his hand, he returned the gesture. "I just spoke with your partner Mr. Rogers, and since you both came in at the same time, it's safe to assume that your having the same symptoms as him?" Doctor Julie asked.

"Yes." Tony said, getting straight to the point. "Okay. And so you'll be more comfortable I'll have Mr. Rogers come in here so we can do some blood work and get to the root of this." She said grabbing her clipboard once again and leaving.

* * *

 

About half an hour later once the blood work was drawn and sent to the lab, the doctor finally found out what was wrong with them. Although from Steve's description she already had an idea of what was 'wrong'.

She had the paperwork in hand and walked back to their room. She came in to find a paling Steve and a pacing Tony. She said that they should sit down before she said anything. "Doc get to the point and tell us what's wrong. I can't wait anymore." Tony said, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Okay well you are both pregnant." She said like that was the most normal thing in the world. "Excuse you?" Steve asked finally finding his voice.

"You're pregnant," She repeated.

"And judging from the high levels of HCG in your blood work it's safe to say that your both carrying multiples." She continued.

They both opened and closed their mouths repeatedly.

Tryingto think of something, anything to say. "Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"As sure as I know no one looks good in paisley."

"Did you just -" Tony said.

"Quote Legally Blonde? I sure did. That's how sure I am that you're pregnant with multiples. If you want we can set up an ultra sound for you and see exactly how many." All they could do was nod, not trusting themselves to sound calm and relaxed.They were anything but that right now.

* * *

 

The gel was cold and uncomfortable but after moving and adjusting a blurry image appeard on the screen and two strong heartbeats were heard. Steve stared in awe at the bean shaped figure. Tony right next to him, doing the same thing. Only one could be seen but there was a second present somewhere, hidden behind the first. "Well Mr. Rogers it's safe to say that you're pregnant with twins," She said. "It's not hard to see the first one but if you look closely here you can see another one just behind the first one."

Doctor Julie said moving the wand around before pressing a button on the machine making it freeze. "A picture if you want it." "Okay Mr. Stark your turn."

She said handing Steve a paper towel and telling Tony to take his place. She did mostly the same thing. "Okay well it looks like your both having twins," She said moving the wand around. "Oh, no wait, there's a third one, it was hidden behind the first two." She said showing them both three little beans.

She pressed the same button and the machine froze. "A picture for you if you want it. Now, I understand this was not planned from your reactions. You have options for whatever you decide. I'll give you a list of recommended prenatal vitamins if you wish to keep and set a date for a follow up. Carrying triplets and twins puts a bit more complications on your bodies and we'll have to keep an extra careful eye on you." She said.

She continued to give them information, and they were trying their best to remember it all. But most of what she said went in one ear and out the other. They heard her say something about diet changes, and exercise but that was abiut it. The only sound they could here was the blood pumping in their viens. In their minds they were coming to the realization that they really _were_ pregnant.

They were always careful, _always_. They were trying to think back to when it started, to figure out who the father was. Then Steve said, "Do you know just how far along we are?" The doctor looked back at her clipboard. "Almost three months." With that new piece of information the only time they could remember, that involed sex was when Steve, T'Challa, and Bucky came home.

But during that timeframe they all had sex with each other. They cursed their libidos. The doctor finished up with her information. Handed them both a shiny silver picture of their babies, that they put in their pockets, and set up a follow-up date. This took almost an hour, but it was all too fast for Tony and Steve. Tony drove them home and the ride back was silent. When they pulled into the garage, they were hoping that the other two wouldn't be there. Their hopes were crushed. They could see their cars still sitting there like when they left.

On the way up in the elevator they were trying to figure out how to tell the others. They decided to keep it a secret, at least until they started showing.

They made it to the top and saw T'Challa and Bucky talking at the bar. They stopped when they noticed them. "Hey how'd it go?" Bucky asked wrapping his arms around Tony, T'Challa doing the same thing to Steve. They put their hands in the pockets and felt something crinkling. Before Tony and Steve could stop them they pulled the pictures out

. They felt the blood drain from their face as Bucky and T'Challa stared at the pictures. "What is this?" Bucky asked, holding up Tony's picture. "Yes what is it?" T'Challa asked, holding up Steve's picture. "We're pregnant?" Steve said quietly. It was silent for a few minutes.

Then they had the biggest smiles on their faces. They hugged Tony and Steve, then kissed them like there was no tomorrow. When they finally stopped they all needed to catch their breath. "Alright two questions. One; How far along are you? Two: I've never seen these before and why are there so many little blobs?"

"The doctor said that we're both pregnant with multiples. The one with two blobs is mine, and the one with three blobs is Tony's." Steve said. Then Tony said, "We're also almost three months and we have another ultrasound coming up very soon." Bucky and T'Challa still couldn't believe it. They were going to be parents!

"Okay so wait when will we know the genders?" T'Challa asked. Friday then interjected, _"According to my sources you won't know the genders until they're five months."_ "Thank you Friday." They all said.

Afterwards T'Challa and Bucky thought it would be a good idea to celebrate this wonderful miracle. They all got a noise complaint text in the morning as a result of that.


	8. Chapter 7

**Month 3**

"My chest hurts," Steve complained, setting his book down on his lap and leaning back against the headboard.

"Heartburn already?" Bucky asked. He had been reading up on pregnancy symptoms (not out of fascination, but out of pure concern so he'd be there to comfort Tony and Steve when some of the symptoms appeared).

"No, it's. . ." Steve stopped. "It's, uh, external," he finished lamely, turning away and trying to hide his blush.

Bucky grinned at him. "Steve. . ."

"Don't say it. Please don't say it."

"I think this is what the book described as. . ."

"Bucky, I swear."

" 'Breast tenderness'."

Steve put his face in his hands and groaned. Bucky chuckled, moved his laptop from his lap, and leaned over to kiss Steve's neck. "You want me to make it better?" He shifted closer. "Hmm?"

Steve whined, trying to push his head away. "Stop. You ruined it."

"How so?" Strong hands squeezed his hips.

"My breasts are _not_ tender."

A pause.

"Wait, wait, no, that came out wrong."

Bucky just laughed and lifted his head to connect his lips with Steve's. "Aw, but come on." He ran his thumbs lightly over the skin on Steve's hips, kissing the side of his mouth and nipping his way downward, down to his collarbone. "I know you want to."

Steve all but melted, grabbing Bucky's hair and kissing him roughly. "We have to be quiet," he murmured.

"Is Natasha staying in the room next to ours again?" Bucky said, tugging at Steve's nightshirt.

"Mm-hmm. Last time she heard us." Steve wrapped his arms around his shoulders as Bucky removed Steve's shirt and paid special attention to his chest, the bastard. Nonetheless, Steve arched into the light scrape of teeth against his nipples. A hand snaked down and grabbed his cock through his boxers and Steve groaned. "I wonder why?"

Bucky smiled innocently. In the end, Bucky and Steve received a noise complaint text from Natasha the next morning.

* * *

 

_T'Challa: sent at 5:45 p.m.: **We still have to tell them.**_ Tony snuck a glance at his phone under the table. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, he quickly typed, _**In a board meeting. We can talk later**_ , and sent the message.

Today was one of his bad days. He was nauseous, dizzy, and tired all at the same time and he had about forty minutes left of the meeting to endure. He prayed he wouldn't barf all over the table before then. His phone buzzed with a text. He glanced at its screen. T'Challa had replied, _**Okay. I'll pick you up from work.**_

Tony inwardly sighed. "Mr. Stark, it'd be wonderful if you could actually join our discussion." Tony's head snapped up, meeting the eyes of Pepper Potts, who had been watching him intently. She raised an eyebrow at him.

Tony gave the other members (who seemed none too happy at the interruption) a small smile. "My apologies. Continue."

Pepper looked skeptical, but continued, answering the question of a brown-haired woman to her left.

Tony listened for a few minutes, but gradually began to fade out of the conversation. He fought to keep his eyes open and stifled a yawn.

His eyes slipped closed, and the next time they opened, the people that had previously been sitting at the large conference table were getting up and leaving (sending Tony disapproving glances) and Tony had drool on his chin.

Hurriedly, he swiped it away, and someone tapped his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay, Tony?" Pepper asked, hand still on his shoulder.

_I'm really getting tired of people asking me that._

"Why do you ask?" Tony replied instead, fighting the urge to stretch. He had fallen asleep sitting up and his neck felt stiff.

"You've been in and out of sleep the entire meeting. You're never one to be so tired."

_You'd be surprised,_ Tony thought.

"I'm just. . .not feeling too well," Tony admitted, albeit hesitantly, remembering his previous nausea. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, his knees giving out a little. "I should get back to my office, I've still got work to do."

Nodding, Pepper watched Tony exit the room, a little hurriedly. Her eyes narrowed.

In the privacy of his office Tony leaned back in his comfortable chair and sighed. He almost wanted to go to sleep again, but what he had said was true, he had unfinished work.

He plugged in his laptop.

* * *

 

About an hour later, he was still typing when the words on the screen got a bit blurry.

Tony blinked and rubbed at his eyes and tried to focus on the screen again, but this time, the whole room began swirling. He stood up and nearly collapsed back into the chair. Dizziness overcame him, black lined the edges of his vision and he fell to the floor with a grunt. He landed on the laptop's charger cord, making the laptop clatter to the floor with him.

The secretary outside of the room heard the commotion and looked towards the door. She glanced around, seeing that no one had noticed. Reluctantly, she got up from her desk and headed to the door.

"Mr. Stark?" she called through the thick wood.

No answer.

Her heart thudded. She knew from previous experiences that her boss had either been kidnapped again or worse.

She pushed the double doors open and gasped.

"Mr. Stark!"

* * *

 

Tony cracked his eyes open to Clint and Bruce's concerned face. He sat up as quickly as possible, both dodging out of the way just in time.

"Where-?" he began, frowning. Why were they in the Tower? And why did his head hurt so much?

"Well, it's pretty obvious now," Clint said when a look of familiarity crossed Tony's face.

"How?"

"It took some lying. Your secretary was freaking out because you had collapsed and I had to tell her I was taking you to a hospital."

Tony just nodded and held a hand to his head and felt bandaging. He winced. "What. . .?"

"You took a pretty hard fall," Bruce explained shortly. His face was stony and his voice was a bit hesitant.

He wasn't telling Tony something.

Tony frowned. "Bruce. . ."

"What?"

Tony narrowed his eyes in a way that said, _"What are you hiding?"_

Bruce blinked twice in a row-Tony knew he was nervous about something.

"I'm not hiding anything."

Tony just glared at him. For a full minute. Without blinking.

Bruce bristled. He finally gave up under Tony's intense stare and sighed. "Okay, so. . . I figured something must have been wrong with you, because you've been throwing up and you fainted. So. . . I took a blood sample."

Tony raised his eyebrows. He knew where this was going, and cringed internally.

Bruce seemed as if the words were stuck right on his tongue. "Tony. . .you're. . ." He stumbled a little, an _"I can't do this"_ look making its way into his eyes.

"I already know."

Clint stopped dead in his tracks, the resigned look on his face dropping immediately. "What?"

"I've known for a few weeks, guys."

"How come you didn't tell us?"

Tony had been waiting for that question. He grimaced.

They didn't look angry. . .not at all, which surprised Tony. They usually got angry when he kept things from him. His expression was more hurt than anything else, and Tony's heart sank a little.

"I. . .didn't know how," He said slowly. It was true. "I was going to tell you soon, but I'm still a little in shock myself."

They nodded in understanding, face relaxing a little. "What about the others?" Tony almost asked them, _"Could you tell them for me?"_ But immediately eliminated the thought. He couldn't ask that of his friends, it was irresponsible, and not to mention just plain stupid.

"In time. Maybe during dinner. God knows how they'll will react." Tony couldn't help thinking about it, which made him all the more nervous than he was before.

They nodded again, their faces unreadable, something they must have picked up from Natasha. "Alright."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Who else knows?" Clint asked softly.

"T'Challa, Bucky, Steve of course, and possibly Wanda. Friday has probably already figured it out." He smiled a little.

Bruce chuckled. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"It's probably three boys and three girls," Tony muttered, and then his eyes grew wide.

Clint's jaw dropped dramatically. "YOU'RE HAVING TRIPLETS?!" he all but screeched, his voice echoing in the room.

"Shh!" Tony hissed. "Keep your voice down!"

Clint's eyes were suddenly alight. "I GET THREE NIECES AND NEPHEWS?!" He gasped. "What if they're all girls?! What if they're all boys?!"

Bruce watched him with amusement. Clint looked about ready to explode into rainbow ribbons, he seemed so happy.

"If your so happy you should know that Steve is pregnant too." Clint let out a squeal.

"It's twins for him." Clint was jumping around the room.

"What're you gonna name them?!" Clint's eyes were sparkling.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I actually haven't thought about that yet. . .but we're only three months along, so we have ti-"

"ONLY SIX MONTHS LEFT!"Clint exclaimed.

Tony sighed.

* * *

 

Clint was practically buzzing at the dining room table.

"You're smiling more than usual, Katniss," Sam commented, shoving a spoonful of pasta into his mouth.

Clint just laughed and sent a knowing look at Bucky, T'Challa, Steve and Tony. Tony and Steve's eyes dropped down to their plates and Bucky and T'Challa arched an eyebrow at him.

Rhodey followed Clint's eyes and frowned, suddenly realizing that Clint's (not entirely) unusual behavior had to do with them.

"What's going on with you four?"

Tony glanced at him and gave him a shrug. "Nothing."

" 'Nothing' my ass. Clint's acting weird for a reason." Rhodey looked at them expectantly.

Tony looked frozen. His eyes went to Bucky for help. Bucky just gave him a _"Hey, don't look at me",_ face.

Vision came by with the pot of pasta in hand. "More, Tony and Steve?"

"Yes, please," Tony said, swiftly avoiding the question by holding up his plate, which was completely empty. Steve did the same. This made Rhodey's eyebrows climb towards his hairline, because it was incredibly rare for Tony to finish dinner, let alone ask for more.

"I had expected as much," Vision said, spooning the last of the pasta onto Tony and Steve's plate. "After all, you are eating for more than one."

Everyone in the dining room stopped moving.

T'Challa dropped his fork.

Rhodey's jaw all but hit the table, half chewed vegetables sitting in his mouth.

Natasha choked on her tea, the liquid spraying all over the table cloth.

Tony and Steve looked like statues.

Clint watched everyone's reactions.

Vision took in the scene before him. He broke the silence, "Rhodey, it would be greatly appreciated if you closed your mouth. It is extremely rude to the others that are eating."And with that, he left.

Natasha finally sputtered, "You're. . .you're pregnant? You're having a baby?"

Tony and Steve looked startled. "Actually. . .it's, uh, twins and, um, triplets." Steve said using his hands to motion between them when he said it.

Rhodey's eyes were as wide as his plate. He turned his eyes to Bucky in disbelief.

"Are they really-?" Bucky's face was a deep shade of crimson. He stared at the table cloth, which had suddenly become interesting.

Rhodey nodded. "Okay. Okay, so. . ." He stopped. Blinking a few times, he stood up and left the table, his movements rigid and stiff as he left the dining room.

Natasha said, "That was certainly. . . news." She gave a small smile. "But, congratulations to the four of you. I should probably go talk to Rhodey. . ." She trailed off as she left the table.

Clint stared after them. "Actually went a lot better than I thought it would have." He ate the last bite on his plate and stood up and exited as well. The others following.

Bucky put his head in his hands. "Did you see the way Rhodey looked at me?" He groaned. "I think he hates me now."

"He'll be fine," Tony said. "He just needs some time to think."

But, deep down, he was afraid Rhodey would look at him differently.


	9. Chapter 8

**Month 4**

The next week was a bit awkward, if not quiet. Rhodey had been avoiding them, Natasha was sneaking glances at Steve and Tony's stomach, which had developed small but noticeable bumps, and Clint wasn't trying to hide his excitement at all.

When they noticed the bump for the first time, while they were taking off their shirts, reality hit them hard. These babies were here. This was really happening.

Their hands frequently went to their stomachs whenever they were sleeping, watching TV, or talking to someone. It was a semiconscious action, like when Bucky and T'Challa would turn over in their sleep and caress their bellies. It made their hearts and stomachs flutter.

The only problem was. . .

"We gained three pounds, T'Challa," Tony pouted as he sat down at the kitchen table. Steve did the same. He watched T'Challa help Bucky with the pancakes.

"That's completely normal, you two," Bucky replied and poured batter into a pan.

"It's not normal when we're still throwing up every morning," Steve grumbled to himself, eyes trained on the pancakes that Bucky was flipping.

"Ah, Tony and Steve, I found my mother's old recipes for anti-nausea shakes," T'Challa said. "I'll make one with your breakfast this morning."

Steve absentmindedly muttered a "Thanks," his stomach growling as he watched Bucky lift a few pancakes onto a plate.

He chuckled. "I heard that."

"I can't help it. I'm starving. Can you put chocolate syrup on mine?"

T'Challa turned and gave him a perplexed look.

"And strawberries. And whipped cream."

Steve and Tony's mouths were practically watering. T'Challa and Bucky shared looks. Finally, T'Challa sighed. "Though I don't appreciate the. . .sugary requests. . ." he began, "This was bound to happen sooner or later. Bucky, would you mind getting the Cool Whip and the Hershey syrup from the refrigerator?"

* * *

 

T'Challa and Bucky waved goodbye to a friend as they walked out of a SHEILD base. Bucky was reaching for his keys to his car when his phone vibrated.

_Tony: sent at 3:48 p.m.: **The Oreo Mint Chip milkshake from Steak n' Shake.**_

Bucky raised an eyebrow at his phone screen. _"What an odd request. . ."_ he thought amusedly. He showed it to T'Challa.

He quickly tapped a response.

_Bucky: sent at 3:49 p.m.: **I thought you hated mint. With a passion.**_

It was true. Tony hated peppermint, spearmint, you name it. If it was mint, he didn't eat it. Bucky found it odd that Tony chose to use mint Listerine to wash his mouth.

But nowadays, Tony was eating a lot of things he wouldn't normally eat. Candy, weird concoctions of chocolate, ice cream, and strawberry syrup, cake, a bacon and caramel donut at one point (don't ask). His preferred pregnancy food was milkshakes, most often the Cookie Dough flavor.

His phone buzzed.

_Tony: sent at 3:51 p.m.: **I don't recall.**_

Bucky just smiled. _Bucky: sent at 3:52 p.m.: **I'll stop by the Steak n' Shake and I'll be home in thirty minutes.** _

_Tony: sent at 3:53 p.m.: **Okay. ;)**_

Bucky knew that that emoticon meant.

It meant if Tony got his milkshake, then he and T'Challa would be rewarded. In depth.

They hurriedly hopped into his car.

* * *

 

 __"Have they started kicking yet?" asked Natasha, her hands delicately wrapped around a coffee mug. Wanda was with her too.

She, Wanda, Steve, and Tony sat in the living room. Natasha along with the entire team, were the only people, that knew about Steve and Tony's maternal leave. Fury, Coulson, and others were still in the dark.

"Yes, but not often," Tony said, taking a sip of his water. "Maybe once a day if I'm lucky." "What he said." Steve said next to him.

Wanda got that curious look on her face, and Tony already knew the question she was going to ask, and he gave the tiniest smile.

"Go ahead, but you're not going to feel anything."

Wanda beamed and set down her coffee, and placed her hands gently over Tony's rounded stomach.

Natasha did the same to Steve.

They waited.

Steve snorted. "See? I told you that you wouldn't feel any-whoo!"He jumped and winced.

Wanda looked up at him with wide eyes, filled with both awe and concern. "Well, I felt that."

"It hurt." He frowned.

Natasha gave him a sly grin. "I guess that's all a part of carrying half-super soilder children."

There was another kick to his ribcage and Tony hissed. Wanda gave him an _"Are you okay?"_ look, which Tony dismissed with a smile. "They must really like you. This is the most active they've been all week."

Wanda's eyes shone. "Does that make us the honorary Godmother's?"

Steve chuckled. "Yes, I think it does."

A kick to their kidneys and they knew their kids couldn't agree more.

* * *

 

"Rhodey, you're sulking."

"For the last time," Rhodey groaned, not even bothering to turn around and face Natasha, "I am _not_ sulking. I'm just. . ."

"Pouting? Brooding? Moping?" She rattled off.

Rhodey did turn this time, but only to give Natasha a deadly glare. Her face was smug. Rhodey wanted to punch her. He needed to punch something and today Natasha looked suddenly punchable.

"You've ignored and avoided Tony and Steve for the past two weeks, Rhodey. Why are you so upset?" Natasha's voice was calm, but had a hint of worry.

That was a good question. Why _was_ he upset? Something about this didn't sit well with him, but what could it be?

"Are you afraid?"

That had to be it. But what could he possibly be afraid of? He wasn't the one carrying wasn't the one who would have to be careful of everything he ate, or how he went down the stairs, or what physical activities he was able to do without harming his children.

Natasha was sitting on the bed with him now.

"Rhodey."

"What."

"You never answered me."

"Maybe I am afraid, okay?" He blurted out, suddenly frustrated. "Maybe I'm suddenly recalling all that shit we've had to deal with. For fuck's sake, Nat, I almost _died_. What if something happens to their kids, huh? What if then? And then they're blaming themselves and nothing is the same after that.

"I mean, why now? Why not, I don't know, think about what could happen? After all those times, after all the bullshit. . ." Rhodey shook his head. "Maybe I'm afraid of more death. Maybe I'm afraid of what could happen to them. Hell if I know what I'm feeling right now. I just don't like this. I'm worried, okay?"

Natasha was shocked into silence at this point.

Rhodey sighed, rubbed both hands over his face. "Not to mention I want to punch those idiots T'Challa and Bucky into the stratosphere."

Natasha finally spoke up. "Maybe you just care too much."

Rhodey gave her a bewildered look.

"Maybe you should just see how things play out, Rhodey. Worry too much and you might ruin it for yourself. I don't even think that they're all that worked up about it anymore. You've got to relax."

Rhodey soaked in her words. His mind swirled with questions, with "What if's", with "but's". He had no meritable response.

Natasha stood up to was at the door when, after a moment's hesitation, Rhodey called out, "Hey, Widowmaker."

Natasha rolled her eyes at the nickname (that she'd unfortunately become accustomed to) but nonetheless turned around.

Rhodey nodded once. "Thanks."

Natasha nodded back and left, closing the door behind him with a soft click.


	10. Chapter 9

**Month 5**

"Steve, your nose is bleeding again."

"What? Oh-dammit."Steve brought his hand up to his face and he pulled it away with blood dotting his fingertips.

Sam reached over and pulled a few tissues from a Kleenex box and handed them to Steve. Steve gratefully accepted them and held them up to his nose, tilting his head back against the couch and closing his eyes.

Sam watched him carefully. "Why does your nose bleed so much?" He asked curiously.

"Changes to my blood vessels, I think." Steve sighed. "You'd have to ask Tony."

Sam snorted. "He been doing research?"

Steve thought of the three-hundred something page book sitting on Tony's side of the bed and smiled a little. "Something like that."

Steve took the tissues away from his face when he finally felt the bleeding had stopped. He leaned forward to get up from the couch, wincing at the slight ache in his lower back. "Pretty soon I won't be able to get up on my own," He said as he crossed the room to throw away his used tissue.

"I'll help," Clint almost automatically said. He grinned. "Have they been moving?" Steve thought a moment.

"Yes," he said slowly. "But it's not always noticeable. I can feel them shift, and once and a while they kick me. Other than that, not much." And thank God for that. Had their kicks been more frequent, Steve would have a few broken ribs.

Clint beamed harder. "You have _no_ idea how excited I am, Steve."

"Oh, I think I have an idea," Steve teased.

"Only a few more months! Before you know it, they'll be here!"

Steve paused. "Yeah. . ." He could imagine five small children running and exploring the Tower, laughter echoing around the hallways, gummy grins on their faces as they toddled about.

There was that flutter in Steve's stomach again.

* * *

 

"Are you feeling alright, Buck? T'Challa?"Steve asked.

"Fine. Why?" Bucky said.

Steve and Tony called bullshit.

Their eyes had dark circles around them, a sure sign of fatigue. Second, and while their nausea had simmered down to a mere annoyance, Bucky or T'Challa would have to stop themselves because of a dizzy spell. They'd also been complaining about their lower backs these last few nights. . .

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Fine," T'Challa snipped, his voice a little sharper than intended.

A barely controllable flare of annoyance ran through them. "You're lying. Come on." They stood up and grabbed T'Challa and Bucky by the arm.

They let out a sound of protest. "Why?" they groaned almost childishly. "Where are we going?"

"To see Julie," Tony said, while Steve was dragging the other two (quite literally) out of the Tower and to T'Challa's car. He got them to stand up straight, and he held his hand out.

T'Challa stared at Steve's open palm dumbly. He was so out of it. "What?"

"Keys."

Bucky looked taken aback. ". . .you can't drive."

A scoff. "I have a license. Just give me the keys."

T'Challa shook his head. "No, I mean. . .you can't drive, like. . ."

Steve gasped. "Are you saying I can't drive because I'm pregnant?!" His face went beet red, his eyes narrowed to slits.

T'Challa was immediately wide awake, and he stood up straighter once he noticed his mistake. "Wait, damn it, I meant-I meant I'm afraid something might happen. I meant I'm worried. I meant that I don't want you to get hurt-"

"Give me the keys."

"But Ste-"

_"Give. Me. The. Keys."_

T'Challa reluctantly dropped his car keys into Steve's waiting palm.

Steve walked around to the driver's seat, opened the door, and slid in. Tony is the passenger seat. Steve started the car and buckled his seat belt.

Bucky knelt down to the passenger's side window, which Steve lowered just to send him his deadliest glare.

"Where are you going?" Bucky asked.

"I'm going to pick Julie up," Steve said defiantly, turning and facing forward.

". . .so did you want us to stay here, or-"

Without warning, Steve slammed his foot on the gas and sped away.

"Be careful!" T'Challa shouted after him.

The response he got was Tony and Steve rolling down their windows and sticking the middle finger out of it.

They could only sigh.

* * *

 

Julie looked at T'Challa and Bucky curiously. She grabbed their hands and inspected them, feeling around their knuckles and wrists.

"Have you experienced any swelling? Specifically in the chest or hand areas?" She asked as she pressed two fingers to Bucky's neck, feeling all around the underside of his jaw.

Their faces warmed, and they felt Tony and Steve's razor sharp gaze on them. "Uh, chest. . .area." Bucky said.

He saw Tony shift out the corner of his eye. He was probably smirking.

"Any other symptoms besides the nausea, fatigue, and the backache?"

They thought a moment. "Mood swings,"

Steve piped up from the other couch.

"No we ha-" T'Challa stopped, suddenly remembering how uncharacteristically angry he was at Quill the other night.

"Actually. . .yes."

Julie's mouth morphed into a smile. "Well. . .there's nothing serious going on, that's for sure."

"Wait, really?" Both Tony and Steve asked simultaneously.

"I would have thought you were pregnant," Steve said, only half joking.

"Oh, please," Bucky retorted, rolling his eyes. "We haven't had sex in a month."

Their eyes narrowed to pinpoints.

"Of course not, Steve." Leslie turned and smiled at them."Not only because you're super-humans, and I'm sure the after effects of being exposed to certain things are far worse-these are incredibly common symptoms." She saw T'Challa and Bucky wince.

She glanced between the two men. "T'Challa, Bucky I have reason to believe that what you're suffering from is Couvade syndrome, also known as 'sympathy pregnancy.'"

"What?" both men asked.

"Well, for one, have you been stressed lately?"

"Excessively so." T'Challa cast a wary glance at Tony and Steve, who stuck their tongues out at them.

Julie smiled amusedly at them. "Oh, I can only imagine."

"Hey-!"

"Oh, hush, you two, we all know it's true," Julie teased. She turned back to the other two. "Well, what that means is you'll feel almost every ache, every mood, every craving, all the heartburn, and all the breast tenderness that they will feel. Just not as extreme. At most, it'll be a bother, but it won't last longer than the pregnancy. You might even gain a few pounds in the waist area."

Their eyes had gone wider and wider throughout Leslie's explanation. "What about. . .what about labor?" "Now that's the question that I was waiting for." Julie shifted her weight to one foot. "It varies, depending on testosterone and estrogen levels within you specifically. In your case, it could be a number of things, because I have no idea how much testosterone a male super-human has. You could experience some minor cramps, or you could feel the same amount of pain that Steve and Tony do." They blanched at that. Steve and Tony's smirks only grew wider.

"We'll just have to see when we get there." Julie packed up her bag, which she really hadn't needed. "Until then, try and watch out for more symptoms as much as possible. If it gets any worse, don't forget to call me."

They nodded dumbly and he watched her send Tony and Steve a warm smile.

"I'm assuming that someone else will be taking me home, then?" Julie said.


	11. Chapter 10

**I got lazy again and skipped ahead by a month. Your not seeing things and its not a typo.**

**Month** **7**

Lately, Tony and Steve have been throwing away more and more of their clothing.

Favorite dress shirt? Can't wear it.

Any suits? They'd rip the fabric.

Their T-shirts with the Iron Man symbol and Captain America symbol on it that they had gotten two Christmases ago? Definitely not.

For the past couple of weeks they'd stuck to sweatpants and Bucky or T'Challa's T-shirts (they were a size bigger than theirs but were still a bit of a tight fit), besides when they went to work. Hell, even their shoes were starting to feel small.

And that wasn't even the worst part.

"Tony, Steve, your shirts are wet," Bucky said, frowning from the bed.

"What?" They glanced down; there were two large wet spots on their chest. "Oh, fucking god dammit," They growled, as they gingerly took off the soaking shirt. "I just changed into this!"

"And it was my shirt, too," Bucky pouted.

They didn't even dignify that with a response, dropping the shirts in a laundry basket and marching back towards the closet in search of yet another shirt.

"The third fucking one today," Tony grumbled, aggressively yanking hangers away and trying to find something that would actually fit him. "Can't see my fucking feet, can't fucking pick a pen up off of the ground, can't find a fucking shirt that doesn't make me look like a whale - "

"You don't look like a whale."

"Shut up."

Steve pulled out a black turtleneck. He'd worn it several times, it was his favorite shirt to lounge in. He checked the size tag, knowing damn well what it would say.

It was three sizes too small.

"Son of a bitch," He hissed throwing it on the ground in rage, although it wasn't as effective as he'd wanted it to be because it was a piece of clothing.

Steve and Tony made several, rage-choked noises in their throats, their fingers twitching.

"Woah, woah, woah, baby," Bucky said, hurrying out of the bed and resting his arms on Tony's shoulders to steady him. T'Challa doing the same with Steve. "It's okay. It's not good for you to get worked up."

"But it's just so fucking -"he stopped to make an angry "Rrrrrrrrggggggghhhh!"noise.

"I know, I know. How about we go shopping to find some clothes that'll fit you, okay?" Bucky smiled.

Steve's face shifted from enraged to suspicious. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Bucky blinked. "What?"

"To find some clothes that'll 'fit me' ? Are you saying that I can't fit any of the clothes in this closet?"

Damn it. "What? No, of course not."

"So you're saying we're fat," Steve continued, completely disregarding Bucky's last comment, his eyes narrowing.

"Steve - "

Their eyes were filling with water. "You don't think we're attractive anymore," They said in a hushed tone, like they were realizing something for the first time.

Despite the amusement he felt welling up, T'Challa didn't think it would be a good idea to laugh. He instead pecked them both on the cheek.

"Babies, please," T'Challa tried, because any more would just set them off again. His hands slid down to their arms, his thumbs rubbing gently. "I'm sorry, but that's not what we meant. Besides, you'll always be sexy in our eyes."

Steve sniffed and frowned. "You're just saying that."

"No, we're not," Bucky said firmly. "You're beautiful."

Tony's frown deepened but he didn't object. Seeing the uncertain look in his eyes, Bucky leaned down and kissed him deeply.

When he pulled away, Tony was no longer pouting, but his mood didn't seem to have lifted any.

Bucky smiled and grabbed his hands, T'Challa doing the same to Steve, leading them towards their bed. "Come on, I'll make it up to you."

* * *

 

Sam and Clint were watching television in the living room when they both suddenly heard thumping, banging, yelps and giggles from the floor above them.

Sam sighed, shaking his head and rubbing a hand down his face. "They got into another argument, didn't they?"

"Mmhmm," Clint said, already grabbing for the remote and cranking up the volume a few notches.

"And now they're. . .'making up,' aren't they?"

"Yep."

Sam groaned under his breath, trying and failing to wipe the disgusting image from his head. "Like bunnies, those four."

"You said it, brother."

* * *

 

Bucky nuzzled Tony's neck affectionately, his hands idly caressing Tony's sweat-slick bare back. "Apology accepted?"

Tony cracked open one eye and smirked. "Apology accepted."

* * *

 

Usually the smell of fresh paint didn't bother Tony or Steve. At times it brought back small, vague memories that surfaced and disappeared as quickly as they came.

But now? They almost choked when they walked into the room. Tony resisted the urge to collapse (though that would have been a bit dramatic) and they chose to pinch their noses instead, fighting off sudden lightheadedness. They grabbed ahold of the doorway when the floor tilted.

"Woah, woah, guys, are you okay?" T'Challa said, rushing over to him before they actually fainted. Bucky too.

"I'm fine," Tony said, his voice nasally. He straightened and glared. "What'd you do, apply one-hundred coats of paint to the walls?"

T'Challa frowned and glanced around the room, which had red, blue, pink, and purple on the walls. "No. . .just one coat for each. How is your nose more sensitive than mine? It's not that bad."

Tony shrugged. "Must be a pregnancy thing."

Bucky sniffed the room a little. "I actually happen to *like* the smell of paint."

Steve made a face. "So you're one of *those* people, huh?"

"Yep."

"Ugh."

Cautiously, they stepped further into the room, their eyes going to all four walls, even though they were empty and blank. Soon enough they'd have toys, baby clothes, and diapers littering the room. The walls would eventually fill with pictures and scribbled drawings, the white dresser that T'Challa had yet to put together would have a stuffed teddy bear sitting on top of it. They could see it already and it made their hearts flutter. Tony and Steve's hands had gone unconsciously to their stomachs.

"So," T'Challa said stepping next to them, almost sheepishly with his hands behind his back, "What do you think so far?"

They were silent a moment. Then theyhe turned, grabbed T'Challa's shoulders, and kissed him on the cheeks.

"I love it," they said afterwards, fighting off tears.  _Goddamn hormones_!

They just couldn't believe that it was actually happening. Yet another wake-up call. They're having children. They're going to be parents.

Steve could feel the tears, balancing on his eyelids. Finally, he gave up and let them fall, but he buried his face into T'Challa's shoulder. Tony soon joined him crying on Bucky's shoulder.

They felt a hand on their backs, rubbing up and down soothingly. With a chuckle, they whispered, "You're welcome."


	12. Chapter 11

**Month 8**

So far everything has been going great for Steve and Tony. Their mood swings have improved so they're not yelling at every little thing. They've been having less cravings. The only downside to this is that they're always tired.

They can't spend more than a few minutes without feeling pain in their lower backs, or burning in their feet. It's a cycle that they've gotten used to. They have also experienced the 'wonders' of Braxton Hicks contractions.

* * *

 

"Look what I've got!" Bucky said in a singsong voice. He came into the living room carrying about five books. The others turned to look at him. "What is it?" T'Challa said from his spot on the couch, where he was rubbing Tony's very large stomach.

"These are baby name books," He said handing one to each person. "We need to pick out some names, because your due date is right around the corner. Here's an extra book incase you don't see a name you like." He finished putting said extra book on the coffee table.

For the next few minutes they sat there in the quiet reading the books. "Hey guys I found one," Steve said. "What is it?" Tony asked. "Peter." He said, and as he said that one of Tony's kids kicked. "Ow." He said rubbing his stomach. "Well it looks like we have one boy so far," T'Challa said. "What about Miles?" He added. Like before one of Tony's kids kicked. "It's like were not even picking the names." Tony said wincing.

"Hey how does Sapphire sound?" Bucky asked. This time it was one of Steve's kids that kicked. "Looks like we've got a girl." Steve said rubbing his rounded belly. It was quiet for a little while then Steve spoke up. "What about Gwen?" Like before one of Tony's kids kicked. He winced. "Another girl." Bucky said. "How about Rebecca?" T'Challa asked, and once again one of Steve's kids kicked. "Cool, we can call one twin Becky."

"Why do I feel like you're going to do that to make fun of me?" Bucky asked. They all laughed. T'Challa then said, "Okay so if I remember correctly, we have a Peter," Kick to Tony. "Gwen," Another kick to Tony. "Sapphire," Kick to Steve. "Rebecca," Another kick to Steve. "And Miles." Kick to Tony again.

"Well that was easier than I expected it to be." Bucky said. They couldn't help but agree with him.

* * *

 

One day when ordering baby things, they've picked out basic blue and pink baby things. Tony didn't like it at all. Now maybe it was because he was pregnant with triplets, and his hormones were messing with him, but he hated the idea of the basic blue and pink things. After they had made their orders, Tony went behind their backs to and changed the orders.

He got mostly red things for Peter. He kept it pink for Gwen. Made it blue for Sapphire. Got purple for Miles. And grey for Rebecca. When the others found out it was too late because the things they had ordered had already came. They weren't really upset. When they really thought about it they realized that this was a good thing.

If they had kept them blue and pink it would be hard to tell the babies apart. That is if they looked like eachother.

* * *

 

As their due date approaches everyone is anxious to see the babies. They threw a baby shower for the foursome and got them plenty of extra baby things. Even Loki pitched in to help. They got plenty of toys, clothes, diapers and other baby things that would last them until the kids were at least toddlers.

It was only a few days before their due date, when everyone (excluding Steve and Tony for obvious reasons) was sent on various missions. Tony and Steve were upset to see everyone go, but they also knew there was nothing they could do to stop them.

Then on August 28th in the middle of the afternoon this happened:

Tony and Steve are laying in bed when all of a sudden, they feel this intense sharp pains in their lower bellies. "What the hell was that?" Tony said rubbing his belly. "You felt it too?" Steve asked. "Yeah, and it hurt." He replied.

"What do you think it was?" Steve asked as his pain subsided. "Maybe it was just another Braxton Hicks." Tony said. "I don't think it was a Braxton Hicks, Boss." Friday said suddenly. "What makes you say that, Friday?" Steve asked. "Tomorrow is your due date. The babies are probably coming early." She said. "Fuck, she's right, our due dates tomorrow." Tony said looking at his phone.

Their contractions kept coming faster every few hours. "Friday call the others." Steve said once his next contraction finally passed. Suddenly a big holographic screen appeared in front of them. It took a few minutes, but eventually they answered. "Hey what's going on?" Bucky answered with T'Challa next to him.

Behind him was everyone else. "The-" Steve tried to say, but a contraction ripped through him. He gasped and instinctively put his hands on his belly. The others noticed this and soon crowded around the screen, to get a better look at them. "What is happening? Is something wrong with our children?" T'Challa said the worry evident in his voice.

"Babies are coming. Get your asses home. NOW!" Tony barked, then curled in on himself the best he could, as another contraction hit him. "Okay, okay we're on our way right now!" T'Challa said fumbling to hang up the phone. It took them about half an hour to get there.

They packed everything in the car and sped over to the hospital, breaking numerous speeding laws, and they called Doctor Julie ahead of time. She told them she had two separate rooms set up and ready for the delivery. By the time they get up to the rooms, Steve and Tony's contractions are half an hour apart.

For the next couple of hours all you hear is Steve and Tony spewing curse words one minute, and saying apologies the next.

* * *

 

After hours of intense labor the babies were finally born. Tony had Peter, Miles, and Gwen. Steve had Sapphire and Rebecca. "I'm positive that this kid is T'Challa's." Tony said holding Miles. Miles had dark skin and a button nose, something he obviously got from T'Challa. "Gwen and Sapphire look just like Steve." T'Challa said holding them both. They both had golden hair and somewhat pale skin. "Rebecca looks just like Bucky." Steve said. When she opened her eyes they looked grey like Bucky's and she has dark brown hair. "Peter looks like Tony." Bucky said holding him. Peter had light brown hair and hazel eyes.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Julie walked in. "Hello, congratulations," She said looking at the children. They thanked her and she continued, "So I have the DNA results if you still want to know them." Julie said. They agreed. "Okay so Gwen is Tony and Steve's, Miles is T'Challa and Tony's, Rebecca is Steve and Bucky's, Peter is Tony and Bucky's, and Sapphire is Tony's and Steve's."

Now of course they were happy to know who kid is who's, but they also didn't care. They were going to love and spoil these kids rotten no matter what.

The children's full names were:

Peter Benjamin Rogers-Stark-Barnes

Sapphire Maria Rogers-Stark-Barnes

Miles Alexander Rogers-Stark-Barnes

Rebecca Sarah Rogers-Stark-Barnes

Gwen Stacey Rogers-Stark-Barnes

T'Challa's last name wasn't included because it was Wakandan tradition to abandon their last name after they get married.

After that their all of their friends came to visit. They got one of the biggest rooms in the hospital, but it still almost wasn't big enough to fit them all. "These children are wonderful!" Thor exclaimed, but surprisingly in one of his rare quiet voices. They were all skeptical about letting him hold the babies, but once again he surprised them by being more gentle than he's ever been with anyone.

They each gently held them and no one could deny that there were downright adorable.

This is a whole new chapter in their lives.


End file.
